


I prayed to the gods let him stay

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 15 codas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, adamichael brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: If last week was DeanCas breakdown, now it's adamichael's turn because they said they were going to spend eternity together and now they can't <3
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Season 15 codas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	I prayed to the gods let him stay

**Author's Note:**

> If last week was DeanCas breakdown, now it's adamichael's turn because they said they were going to spend eternity together and now they can't <3

Michael knew Adam, a long time ago. He was his Father's new creation, so different from any other life form He made in the past. He was so beautiful, so curious about everything in the Garden, and so clever. Michael loved to watch over him. They talked a lot, Adam would ask him about God and His realm, this Eden he lived in, and Michael would answer every question, and in the longest nights, they would talk about everything and nothing. And then, Father created Lilith, and when that didn't go as He planned, He created Eve. Adam was so happy with her, Father said that He made her just for him, directly from his rib, the perfect companion. And in the end, he forgot about Michael. Then Lucifer decided to pull "the prank of the century", and Michael lost him forever. Adam was casted out of the Garden, Eve too, and they lived on Earth, where Michael couldn't interfere.

And then. And then...

He was so close, so...

White light engulfed the Beautiful Room, his light. Michael was ready to get to Dean Winchester, but he slipped out the last second, leaving Adam Milligan inside, and Michael ended up possessing him, instead of his true vessel.

Humans call it irony. Some of them find it funny, even.

The prophecy wasn't supposed to end like this, with John Winchester's son but not Mary's, who carried the name of the first and only human Michael ever cared about. And yet...

The thing about being in the Cage, trapped for eternity, once your opponent is brought back to the land of the living, his vessel at least, is that there is nothing except endless silence interrupted every now and then by the screams of the damned that the wind on the lowest levels of Hell bring along. The thing about Michael being trapped in the Cage is that he at least had Adam keeping him sane, keeping each other sane. Michael told Adam about the Creation, the Flood, everything he wanted to know. Adam told him about his mom, his friends back in high school, that time he snuck into the cinema with Fred and Avery to watch the latest Harry Potter movie because it was the last screening and they didn't have enough money. They grew close, how could they not?

Michael didn't feel like this since the Garden.

When the door of the Cage opened, they didn't think twice about getting out.

It was easy, living on Earth with Adam. They found a job, a small apartment, they had a normal life together.

Adam's soul shone bright, even brighter when Michael told him stories, made him laugh, pretended not to know how human stuff worked. He simply couldn't look away, and Michael wondered if that's what love feels like. One night, before bed, while Adam was brushing his teeth, he looked in the mirror after rinsing, a fond smile on his face, knowing that Michael could see it, and he said, «Maybe it is»

That night, when Adam went to sleep, Michael put his wings around him, covering him from head to toe, still in the ethereal plane, but Adam felt them all the same.

Weeks later, Michael is strolling down the park. They do that sometimes, when Michael wants to see what little has to offer the small city they live in, when one by one, people start disappearing like a bad version of that superhero movie Adam showed him some time ago.

«Adam?» he calls, «The war of infinity isn't supposed to happen, right?» he jokes.

There's silence from his other half, no remark or that sweet laugh Adam does whenever he calls Infinity War like that.

«Adam?» he tries again. Nothing. People keep smoking away around him and all Michael can do is panic.

«ADAM?!»

Silence.

Michael kneels on the ground. A car crashes not too far away and an alarm blares in the distance. He looks up, a thought creeps into his mind like the Serpent when it suggested Eve to take the apple. «I'm going to end you» he screams to the empty sky, «You hear me? I'm going to end you»


End file.
